Talk:Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama
Wait, I created this yesterday, but it got deleted... So when I create something, it doesnt' count and gets deleted. But if any of you do, it's valid and it stays, right?--NaruHina fan (talk) 04:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :No, there was a discussion on it here, it has nothing to do with you.--''Deva '' 04:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I deleted the article you had made because you simply went ahead and created it without taking part in any discussion whatsoever, before the community could discuss if it was better creating a new article or if it was better listing it under Yasaka Magatama. I have since redirected the article you had created. Omnibender - Talk - 15:17, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Enton: Magatama - Blaze Release: Curved Jewl Wouldnt it be appropriate to change the jutsu name to Enton: Magatama - Blaze Release: Curved jewl instead of Blaze Release Magatama as we know the translation for Magatama ? --Zenryoku90 (talk) 13:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :First, since this is an unnamed technique so far, there's no point in listing a Japanese name, because it doesn't have one. Second, since magatama itself is a term that I believe isn't usually translated, there's no point in translating it. It's kinda like translating sushi. Omnibender - Talk - 15:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I understand completely on the unamned justu part and the magatama part but the Blaze release surely that would be Enton. sorry for this as im new to the discussion and edition of wiki but im simply trying to understand for this why exactly calling it blaze release when we know the japanese romanji is Enton --Zenryoku90 (talk) 16:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :That's because when it comes to techniques, we always use the English translation of the name, save for a few circumstances, for example, when the Japanese name is vastly more known and used (as Rasengan and Chidori, and some of their derived techniques), when the technique's name in Japanese is meant to have an English pronunciation (many Kumogakure techniques), or when terms in the technique's names aren't usually translated (for example, mythological figures, like Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi). Omnibender - Talk - 16:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Okays thankyou for clearing it up for me --Zenryoku90 (talk) 16:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Blaze Magatama & Eye strain? I think that the reason that Amaterasu comes from the blaze magatama now instead of the eyes is because it successfully removes the strain from the eyes, which has always been one of the downfalls of Mangekyou. I wasn't sure if i should add it to the wiki or not though. Iowndisciti (talk) 03:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Pure speculation. Omnibender - Talk - 04:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Incorrect EMS removes eye strain from the user's dojutsu. This technique is merely a combination of shape transformation and nature transformation combined. --ElvinWindSword (talk) 02:29, September 22, 2013 (UTC)ElvinWindSword Shiva The flame is the flame, which (the God) Shiva wears in his hand! Can that be? (talk) 09:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Unlikely, most of the religious things in Naruto are based off Buddhist and Shinto beliefs.--TricksterKing (talk) 09:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) But it's possible since many Hindu references are made. Ex.1) Deidara's C4 Chakra Garuda, 2.) Concept of Chakra (although Kishi uses a unique application), 3.) Reincarnation, 4.) Enma (Sarutobi's monkey summon), 5.) Concept of Rinnegan (Eye of Reincarnation or Eye of Samsara) are all based of Hindu concepts. Buddhism has borrowed certain elements from Hinduism.--Elven Windsword (talk) 04:23, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I hope I don't offend anyone of either religion when I say this but because those religions are predominantly practised on that same continent. It's somewhat inevitable that some things would overlap in their faiths. All of those things you mentioned 1-5 are found in both the Hindu and Buddhist faiths, it's just more possible that they originated from the one (I'm assuming) Kishimoto is more familiar with.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Cerez you are right in the sense that both religions overlap, but Hinduism predates Buddhism so most Buddhist concepts are derieved from Hinduism. That said there are some unique Buddhist concepts, like how in Naruto there is a pure world (the place where all dead people go). The pure world concept is a Buddhist concept as far as I know. --Elven Windsword (talk) 18:25, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Made-up Name How come this Jutsu got a made-up name if it's unnamed in the manga? Shouldn't it just be Sasuke's Susano'o Magatama Jutsu, or something? Dueler65 (talk) 14:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) It was discussed and settled upon, when the manga or databook reveals how it's called, it will be renamed.--Elveonora (talk) 15:15, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Because when a technique is used without being given a name, we give it an appropriate one. Calling it Sasuke's Susano'o Magatama Jutsu just sounds bad. We know it's Blaze Release because Shape Transformation has been applied to that Amaterasu flames in the form of a magatama. When a technique wasn't named, it's put in itaics on the user's jutsu list by the way. Skitts (talk) 15:49, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I knew about the italics thing. I guess it's just because the norm here is to call it something that accurately describes what the jutsu does, so anyone wanting to find it can search a literal description of the jutsu they saw and find it. Never before have I seen an unnamed jutsu been given a temporary name that included a nature transformation. I guess it doesn't matter, but I just thought I'd mention it. But can we at least put a colon after the "Release"? It's driving me nuts. Dueler65 (talk) 17:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Unless I'm mistaken, the colon was left out because this would make it into a format that is more commonly associated with actually named techniques, which would only make random IPs add fake Japanese names. That's my guess. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I think that in fact, this jutsu, and his black flame Susanoo sword is simply the normal weapons Susanoo has, only they are covered by black flames of Amaterasu, aka Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi. --VolteMetalic (talk) 10:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :@VolteMetalic Er, no. The Magatama are ejected from the orb in Susanoo's hand. There's nothing that's simply coated with Amaterasu here. Skitts (talk) 12:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Kanji Is there a special reason for not adding Kanji to this article, but to this, even though they are both unnamed? Also, to go with the other articles, I think Blaze Release: Magatama would probably be better. Seelentau 愛議 11:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Shield of Black Flames is so named because this was term used by Karin to describe it. It wasn't used like a technique name as other jutsu names were, but since it was used, the kanji were added. This technique on the other hand, was only shown, but never mentioned or described, hence the placeholder name. Omnibender - Talk - 12:04, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::ah, thought so. Thanks :) Seelentau 愛議 12:10, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Parent Technique Why is Yasaka Magatama considered this technique's parent? The techniques are only similar in that they form magatama-shaped projectiles, they aren't actually created through the same method and this can't actually be based on that technique because Sasuke hadn't even seen it yet when he used this, let alone used it himself as the infoboxes now imply. Listing it as parent only because of this technique's game-only name seems like a mistake, when there is a decent chance that this wasn't intended to be anything other than a nameless application of Kagutsuchi, just like the sword variant is.--BeyondRed (talk) 20:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Exactly, it should be related not parent, there's no string with magatama on it, just magatama like projectiles from amaterasu orb--Elveonora (talk) 20:26, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. Omnibender - Talk - 20:44, April 22, 2013 (UTC)